Austin and Ally weird to strange
by R5luver59
Summary: Austin Moon has been thinking about his best friend\ partner Ally and he has been acting weird around her lately. What would happen when he went to Sonic Boom to practice the new song?


**~Austin's P.O.V~**

**Ugh my stupid alarm clock woke me up! It's 6:30 in the morning and I wish I can go back to sleep but I can't because Ally wants me to come by to her house to practice the new song. Oh well at least I can spend time with her alone. So I got out of my bed and got ready. I made my pancakes and put syrup on them. While I was eating my phone started to play Better Together. I took it out and read the message that was from Ally. **

**To: Austin **

**From: Ally**

**I'm getting everything ready so take your time but please don't take forever! :D **

**I texted her back. **

**To: Ally**

**From: Austin**

**Okay be there in a few!**

**When I was done eating my delicious pancakes I grabbed my coat and put my shoes on. It was a long walk but I didn't care I just thought about my awesome songwriting partner. Why am I thinking about Ally? I don't like her like that. Okay well I'm here. "Hey Austin are you ready to hear your new hit song?!" Ally said coming to the room. "Hey Als! Of course I am ready!" I replied. She grabbed my arm and brought me upstairs. Ally started to play the piano and I started to sing.**

**I Played it safe**

**I kept my foot up on the brake**

**I never really took a chance in life**

**Didn't live 'till today**

**Girl and then I met you**

**Open my eyes to something new**

**You know you set me free like no one else**

**Got me acting a fool uh oooo**

**And don't you know you changed my life**

**Girl cause now I'm living**

**And it feels so right**

**Yeah**

**You got my heartbeat pumping **

**And it's going insane**

**You got me jumping**

**Outta airplanes**

**That's whhhhyyyy**

**I'm crazy its true**

**Crazy 4 U**

**You got me base jump livin**

**And I can't look down **

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie**

**I'm crazy it's true**

**Crazy 4 U!**

**Midnight dipping in the pool**

**Or sneaking out up on the roof**

**You're unpredictable **

**And girl that's what**

**That's what I love about youuuuu**

**And don't you know you changed my life**

**Girl cause now I'm living and it feels so right**

**Yeah!**

**You got my heartbeat pumping**

**And it's going insane**

**You got me jumping outta airplanes**

**That's why...**

**I'm crazy it's true**

**Crazy 4 U!**

**You got me base jump livin**

**And I can't look down **

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie**

**I'm crazy it's true (yeah)**

**Crazy 4 U!**

**No I didn't lose my mind **

**When I fell for you (without a parachute)**

**And I'm gonna love you girl**

**Like you never knew a ooohhhh**

**And don't you know you changed my life**

**Girl cause now I'm living **

**And it feels so right**

**YEAH!**

**You got my heartbeat pumping **

**And it's going insane **

**You know you got me jumping outta airplanes**

**That's why **

**I'm crazy it's true**

**Yeah! Crazy 4 U!**

**You got me base jump livin**

**And I can't look down **

**You know you short circuit my brain**

**I can't lie**

**I'm crazy it's true**

**Crazy 4 U!**

**I'm crazy it true,**

**Crazy 4 U!**

"**That was excellent Austin!" said Ally. "Hehe thanks Als. I couldn't have done it without you. You're the best!" I said. I hope I wasn't blushing. "So what do you want to do?" asked Ally. "I don't know. Maybe watch a movie." I said nervously. "Are you okay Austin? Lately you have been acting weird lately." Asked Ally. "Of course I'm fine. It's nothing don't worry." I said. "Are you sure? Every time when I sit next to you, you flinch. "Ally said. "No I don't! When we were at the piano bench I didn't." I said. "Well that's true. But besides that you flinch every time when I do sit next you." Said Ally. "Als I don't flinch." I said "Then I will sit next to you." Ally said in a serious tone. She walked over to the couch. **

**Ally's P.O.V. **

**He doesn't know that he flinches when I sit next to him. Anyways I walked over to the couch where he is sitting and sat next to him. Austin flinched and got up to go to another couch. "See that's exactly what I mean! You flinch." I said. "Whatever! Can we just watch a movie?" Snapped Austin. "Watch your tone Austin Monica Moon!" I yelled "Don't tell me what to do! I'm leaving!" Yelled Austin. "Don't go please I'm sorry!" I said. Austin Stopped. He turned around and faced me. "I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean to snap at you." "It's okay you didn't mean to do it. " I replied. **

**~ Ends P.O.V~**

**Austin's P.O.V. **

**I yelled at my true love. Wait did I just said that? Ugh what's wrong with me? Maybe I am acting weird lately. I turned around to see Ally. She was crying her heart out. "I'm sorry Als. I didn't mean to yell at you." " Austin its fine. I was just worrying about you cause you've been acting weird lately." There was a long pause. I didn't know what to say. My heart was beating fast my palms were getting sweaty. I don't know what's wrong with me lately. Do I like Ally? I can't like her. She is my friend. Oh well. "Austin are you okay?" Ally said. "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking." I said. "Okay." Ally said back to me.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

**We sat there in an awkward silence. Suddenly Austin's hand touched mine by an accident. I felt a spark when that happened. My heart started to beat fast I don't know what to do. "Ally are you okay? You're staring at your hand." Austin asked me with a worried tone. "Yeah. It's just that our hands just touched." I said. "I'm sorry Ally. I didn't mean to." Said Austin. "It's fine. You did it by an accident." " Yeah it was. It was just a silly thing." After Austin said that there was another awkward silence. All of the sudden Austin started to lean in. I didn't know what to do so I leaned in as well. Whoa is Austin trying to kiss me! I must be dreaming. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming but I wasn't. We were now close to each other and Austin almost kissed me until the door opened and he jumped up and looked at me. "Guess who got a job at Music Shop!" said Trish. "You." Me and Austin said. "Yes it was me! Did I interrupt something?" She asked. "No you didn't me and Austin were just talking and watching a movie." I said. "Okay. Well I would leave you two alone." Trish said with this goofy smile on her face. With that she left us alone in the practice room. "Als I'm sorry if I almost well… kissed you." Austin said with his head down. "I bet you don't like me the way I like you." He mumbled. "You like me?" I asked. Austin was still looking down but he nodded. "Yes I do. I don't just don't like you. Well I… love… you." He told me. "I know what you're gonna say. You don't like me back and you just want to be friends." I saw a tear coming down his face. "I think I will just leave." He walked to the door and I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and stared at me. "Austin..." I said but he interrupted. "I'm sorry." Just then I leaned in and pressed my lips on to his. I started to kiss him and he kissed me back. When we broke we couldn't even breathe. "I love you Ally Dawson." "I love you too Austin Moon."**

**Austin's P.O.V.**

**I KISSED ALLY! Well actually she kissed me and I kissed her back! "Ally would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked. "YES!" she said and kissed me again. Between the kisses I kept on telling how much I love her and that she's the best partner ever!**


End file.
